witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 83
Meeting at the Summit is the 83rd chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. South visits East at her cottage in order to get information from her. At South's castle, Sabrina Rose is revealed to be alive by planting a replica of herself there. Back at the cottage, South attempts to blackmail East into telling her what North is planning but they are interrupted by Surtr who is baited by South to attack her. East sends her supporter away and South expresses her urge to have Surtr as her supporter. Peony suddenly appears, telling South to control herself and manages to convince East to tell them North's plan, which was the resurrection of West. Summary East and South are in East's cottage sipping tea. South asks what type of tea she is drinking but East redirects the conversation to why she's here. At South's castle, Guinevere is picking flowers in the garden when she gets distracted by a rose petal floating in the wind. She follows the petal into a castle until she stops at a podium. On the podium is a rose encased by a glass lid. Guinevere reaches her hand to touch but is stopped by Sabrina Rose who threatens to kill her if she actually does. Back at the cottage, South informs East of Sabrina's resurrection. She tells East about Sabrina's cowardly nature and how she planted a replica of herself inside South's castle. East takes notice of her ignorance for planting roses while she was still alive. South reminds her that all roses are Sabrina's slave, feeding her information even when there is a barrier. East burns her roses by staring at them. East asks South again for the reason of her presence to which South replies she already knew what she wanted which was what North was planning. East questions how she would know that East was aware of North's plan. She reminds her that it was North and herself that reduced East to her current state. South admits that she isn't very intelligent but states that she knows East's personality and that she would exact her revenge on them after what they did to her and will use any means to accomplish this. East cracks up laughing after noticing South actually used her brain, something she rarely ever does. East mocks South by adding how living for 5,000 years gave her the advantage of having enough time to think, to which South brushes off the comment. East asks why she should tell her the information, making South reply that she has nothing to lose by doing so and informs her that she is her savior. East questions how she is her savior to which she answers that she hasn't killed her yet. Surtr appears from nowhere and rips open East's roof. He roars at South, which triggers her to blast him back with an attack, destroying more of the house in the process. South reminds Surtr that she is the South witch. Surtr gets back up unfazed and stares straight at South. South examines Surtr's extraordinary qualities and shows her urge to have him. East focuses the attention back on the original conversation and comforts Surtr, making him return to his original dimension. South expresses her desire to have a supporter. East questions what she's talking about, making South recite that East said she was the only one of the Four Legendary Witches to have a supporter. East informs South of the rarity of having a supporter capable of surviving mana injections from witches of their caliber. South agrees with East's statement, stating how ordinary supporters would wither away and die from it. She asks if she can get a supporter similar to Surtr but East informs her that it would be impossible for her because it takes 1,500 years to obtain one, much longer than the time South's patience would've lasted. South exclaims that she can't wait that long, but she can obtain one now if she killed East. Peony suddenly appears, calming South down and asking her why she's fighting with East, to which she replies that it was too boring. Peony tells South to be patient and that they will have their grand war soon. Peony begins negotiating in place of South, first by telling her that they came here to get information, not to fight. East questions what if she tells them something that will give them an advantage over her, but Peony expresses her belief that East won't do that. Peony explains how if North's plan would benefit them, she would've told them it and since that hasn't happened, the plan would impact them negatively. Peony says that because they have a mutual enemy, East is their ally. With this, they manage to convince East to tell them what they want but adds that it's odd that someone as smart as Peony would be with South, much to South's annoyance. East reveals that North is planning on resurrecting West. Characters in Order of Appearance #East #South #Guinevere #Sabrina Rose #Surtr #Peony #West (Debut & Vision) Fights and Events *Surtr vs. South (Started and Concluded) Category:Chapters